


Sunflower

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Check out their Tumblr!, Emperor is a good boyfriend, Fluff, I was feeling down but Emqer0rs art revived my soul, I'm still not a good writer but I hope they like this ;;, M/M, no beta we die like men, this is just pure fluff, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Pure fluff of these two bois.A gift for Emqer0r on Tumblr check them out please! <3 https://emqer0r.tumblr.com/





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emqer0r🌻](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emqer0r%F0%9F%8C%BB).



If Emperor could make a list on all the things he loved about Gloves he was certain that list would never come to an end. His boyfriend in his eyes was just too perfect to even begin naming all of his wonderful characteristics. But if one insisted, to start off he would say that he loved how Gloves was a complete dork, he was easily teased yet he always managed to stay confident in himself, and maybe the best part of it all was he was always so needy for his attention. He honestly reminded Emperor of a big cat, kinda like Judd and Lil' Judd. Well, a far cuter one at that and less annoying but who's asking? The two boyfriends after a long day in turf settled down in the small swinging couch in Emperors garden, watching the sun slowly set as it hid behind the horizon. Gloves removed his headphones with a long satisfying stretch and set them down on the cement to lay his head on Emperor's shoulder. The green inkling nuzzled into the crook of his neck with a smile on his face as he thought about the days events.

 

"I can't believe we managed to pull off half the wins we had today, you were amazing." Gloves grinned as Emperor wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

 

"I am, but so are you, you've improved a lot since the first time I met you it was a team effort from both of us." Emperor agreed carefully stroking Gloves' emerald tentacles soothingly, making sure to not accidentally tug at Gloves' lose tentacle stitched down in the front. Gloves still refused to explain to him how it had ever fallen off in the first place but he supposed whatever the case was it was certainly not his proudest moment. The two stayed in comfortable silence after that as they focused their attention on the warm honey glow in the sky change into various shades of yellow, almost as if the sky was putting on a show for them. Emperor's attention however was pulled back to Gloves who took his hand into his and began playing around with the rings on his fingers, admiring their soft glow in the light.

 

"These rings always look so cool on you. They add an extra shine to you when you turf ya know." Emperor stared at them before looking back at Gloves.

 

"Would you like some too? I'd just need your ring sizes and I can take you to go get them customized for you as soon as possi-"

 

"Woah calm down Emp, it's cool don’t worry about it!" Gloves interrupted with a laugh stopping Emperor before he got out of hand and actually went ahead and did just that. "As much as I'd love to go on another shopping spree with you to go buy some, rings are one hundred percent your thing. And besides, my studs are already enough jewelry for me.” Gloves pointed at his ears where his diamond studs Emperor had bought him a month ago still sat in perfect display. “The only ring I'll _ever_ wear is the one that will go here someday." Gloves wiggled his ring finger in front of them and laughed at the idea. "Of course someday in the way distance future, I'm _way_ too young to start thinking about marriage right now no?" Emperor decided to keep a mental note of that for later but for now focus on how freaking adorable Gloves' laugh was just now. He took Gloves' hand and placed a gentle kiss close to where the mentioned ring would go.

 

"Whatever you say love." Emperor smiled but made sure to not accidentally mention and promise him that _he_ would be the one to put that ring on his finger someday, that would be a confession and conversation for another day.

 

"Hey the sunflowers Prince planted finally grew!" Gloves pointed out seeing the tall flowers rustle in the wind, perfectly matching the sunset before them.

 

"So they have." Emperor nodded noticing Gloves going silent all of sudden as he stared at the yellow flowers deep in thought. Emperor watched his eyes shift lightly as he accommodated to the light, admiring how his green ink color in his eyes and tentacles was subtly tinted with his own yellow ink at the result of their cuddling.

 

"You know, they remind me of you." The green inkling suddenly blurted out causing Emperor to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"The sunflowers?"

 

"Yeah, they remind of you." Gloves repeated, his neutral expression breaking into a smile, "You know, they're tall, beautiful, always have the sun shining on them, they have a beautiful natural gold color." Gloves then turned to face Emperor with a cheeky grin, "Not to mention they're my favorite flower, so that makes _you_ my favorite flower too." Emperor froze and stared at Gloves in bewilderment, he'd been called many things by Gloves before, king, his majesty, babe, baby, hell even _daddy_ that one time but a _flower_ was certainly not one of them. After noticing his Emperor staring at him dumbfounded and speechless the green inkling burst into a fit of laughs, "Aww is the great king of turf blushing because I called him a sunflower?" Gloves teased in a childish tone, poking at Emperors cheek which had flared up just a bit with ink.

 

"Wh-!? Shut it, I am not!" Emperor grumbled pulling Gloves closer and pulling the shorter squid into a tight hug, littering his face with angry kisses and murmurs of _‘Idiot, I love you!’_.

 

“Hey!” Although Gloves seemed to be attempting to push him away his laughs told another story altogether. Emperor placed a final softer kiss at his lips before letting out a soft sigh.

 

"What will I ever do with you love?"

 

"Love me more maybe? Maybe let _me_ kiss you next?" Gloves remarked cheekily as he toyed around with the cuff in his ear, "Or if ya want maybe order us some dinner first? We haven’t ate since we left the square and I'm starving." Emperor blinked a few times before bursting into a laugh himself, only Gloves could make him burst into short laughs.

 

"You must have read my mind I'm actually pretty hungry too," The tall inkling smirked before standing up. "Come along then." He quickly picked up his boyfriends headphones handing them to him before picking up Gloves bridal style and carrying him over to the house, catching the green inkling by surprise for a split second. "I'll order us something quickly, any requests?" Gloves relaxed in his hold as he rubbed his chin in thought.　

 

"Hmm maybe something with a salad? I'd kill for one right now." Gloves suggested wrapping his arms around Emperors neck and lightly swinging his dangling legs. "What about you? Craving anything? Veggies?"

 

"I was in the mood for pizza actually,"

 

"Oh! Well pizza with a salad it is then! A perfectly balanced meal no?" Emperor took the two of them inside his home and placed a kiss on the others lips as he set him down chuckling at his ridiculous statement. Gloves stared up at him and Emperor couldn’t help but be marveled by his handsomeness like he had been the first time they had met, Emperor was almost too lost in his boyfriends emerald eyes to remember he still needed to answer him. Cod how he loved this inkling and cod how he would continue to love him until the day he left this world, he swore on the great zapfish itself he would.

 

"Yes, love.” He couldn’t resist but lean in to steal another kiss, “Of course it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Woah look who's back, its ya boi. Anyway sorry for being gone for a few days I was in such a slump for personal and work reasons (I work way too many hours ;;) and was just not feeling fun or fresh to write but I was re-reading some comments and I stumbled upon Emqer0r's Tumblr and I was inspired by a drawing they made of Emperor being surrounded by sunflowers and I loved it so much it cured my depression. (It's my wallpaper now lol) So I wanted to thank them in a way but I wasn't sure how? (Does that even make sense?) So I decided to write them this little mess, did my best to re-read and check for errors but obviously I most likely missed a ton but hopefully it's still cute. Comments and Kudos always appreciated I love to hear from you guys. How did splatfest go for you guys? I was on team Time Travel cause I like the ink lol but congrats to team Teleportation! And thank you again Emqer0r <3


End file.
